Elfling Harry
by LeaPereira
Summary: En finissant la guerre contre Voldemort, Harry se retrouve à atterrir sur la Terre du milieu comme un jeune elfe. Les horreurs cachées sur la Terre du milieu ont presque brisé Harry. Son voyage vers la sécurité le conduit finalement à une nouvelle famille dans un royaume Elfe, mais combien de temps faudra-t-il avant qu'il ne fasse confiance à ceux qui sont venus l'aimer ?
1. Résumer

**TRADUCTION DE OTTAWA PAGAN qui a accepter que je traduise son histoire en français donc tout le mérite lui revient !**

**En finissant la guerre contre Voldemort, Harry se retrouve à atterrir sur la Terre du milieu comme un jeune elfe. Son voyage est rempli de dangers que Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Les horreurs cachées sur la Terre du milieu ont presque brisé Harry. Son voyage vers la sécurité le conduit finalement à une nouvelle famille dans un royaume Elfe, mais combien de temps faudra-t-il avant qu'il ne fasse confiance à ceux qui sont venus l'aimer ?**


	2. Chapter 1

Harry savait que quelque chose d'extraordinaire venait de se produire. La première fois qu'il a ressenti la crainte et le déplacement de quelque chose qui ressemble à un miracle, c'était quand Hagrid le rencontra pour la première fois et le présenta au monde de magie. La deuxième fois, c'était quand Ginny lui a demandé après son retour à Poudlard après avoir été en fuite avec Ron et Hermione. Maintenant ... c'était le sentiment de déplacement total qui l'entourait. Il ne sentait plus l'herbe brûlée de la bataille finale sous son corps. Il ne sentit plus la houle de magie noire dans l'air autour de lui, la magie noire qui a volé son meilleur ami et petite amie. Il n'entendait plus les bruissements d'Hermione qui pleurait quelque part à proximité.

Au lieu de cela, la rosée s'accrochait à son corps nu sous lui. Et son corps sentit... petit. Il pouvait encore sentir les blessures de la finale bataille. Les coupures et les ecchymoses piquaient très fort, et là était la pulsation régulière de la douleur vive dans son épaule et poitrine. Mais l'air était plus pur qu'il ne l'avait jamais senti avant. Même le vent lui murmurait des mélodies apaisantes, apaisant son esprit déchiré par la guerre. Harry savait qu'il était mort. Il s'était senti quitter son corps au moment où il a lancé le sort vers Voldemort qui aurait sacrifier sa vie pour la mort de son ennemi. Il n'avait pas de regrets. Mais ... le fait était qu'il était toujours en vie, dans un pays qui était si silencieux par rapport à la zone de guerre, il a laissé des incendies flamboyant, les gens hurlent et pleurent, les explosions lancées partout et le bourdonnement sans fin de l'énergie qui imprégné l'arrière-plan. Au lieu de cela, Harry prit le silence et juste respira. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Harry n'entende une certaine agitation dans les arbres un peu loin de lui. Il envisageait juste de rester où il était, mais savait qu'il devrait soigner ses blessures s'il le pouvait.

Harry se redressa et cligna des yeux quand il réalisa à quel point il était petit. Il n'avait même pas 4 pieds de haut! Il regarda ses doigts et remarqua à quel point ils étaient bouffis. Était-il un enfant? Ou une créature d'une autre race? Ou juste un homme rétréci? Au lieu d'aller immédiatement vers les bruits dans les bois à la recherche d'aide, il s'en alla vers le ruisseau. Entendant le doux grognement de l'eau rappelait à Harry à quel point il était assoiffé, alors il buvait autant d'eau qu'il le pouvait avant d'oser regarder son reflet. Et quelle réflexion c'était. Ses yeux verts étaient énormes sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi négligés. Sa peau était pâle et ses traits étaient plus nets qu'il ne le pensait, même en étant couvert de graisse de bébé. Et il était couvert de sang et de saleté.

Bien que l'eau soit glacée, Harry y entra. Il siffla alors que l'eau aggravait ses blessures, mais il prit le sable de l'eau peu profonde pour nettoyer autant de sang et de saleté que possible. Il a utilisé la boue du fond de l'eau pour se frotter les cheveux et laver le sang. Une fois tout nettoyé, il se regarda encore une fois, heureux des changements qu'il avait constatés. Alors que les ecchymoses et les blessures se tenaient beaucoup plus lumineux, il était nettement plus propre et sentait moins pencha la tête sur le côté en remarquant ses oreilles pointant hors de ses cheveux généralement propres. Soudain, il y eut un silence des bois qui n'était pas là il y a une minute et Harry remua rapidement ses cheveux pour se couvrir les oreilles. Il est inutile que des inconnus remarquent ses nouvelles oreilles s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Il s'accroupit alors qu'un bruit dans les bois se rapprochait de lui. Il aperçut une branche près de lui et la prit rapidement dans ses mains, attendant de voir si le bruit était ami ou ennemi.


	3. Chapter 2

Halbarad se reposait avec ses frères dunedain, Luin et Kilaren, dans la banlieue de la forêt de Trollshaw. Ils suivaient une meute d'orques qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à rattraper. Il était sur le point de réveiller Luin pour qu'il prenne la relève lorsqu'il a entendu des bruits étranges dans les bois. Juste un léger bruissement, peut-être un animal qu'il pourrait chasser pour de la viande. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de Luin, lui faisant signe de se taire. Les sons changèrent quand il entendit l'animal se diriger vers la rivière Hoarwell, où il pouvait l'entendre se déplacer dans les eaux peu profondes. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que l'animal faisait, mais il sortit son arc et ses flèches. Luin hocha la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bruit.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la lisière de la clairière forestière proche de l'eau, il pouvait voir une petite forme bouger dans les eaux peu profondes. Alors qu'il regardait de plus près, se rapprochant de la vue, il fut complètement surpris de trouver un enfant humain en face de lui. L'enfant tenait une branche, ses yeux verts méfiants fixant Halbarad.

"Doucement", murmura Halbarad, gardant ses mouvements doux.

Il rangea lentement son arc et ses flèches, gardant un œil sur les parents de l'enfant. Ne voyant aucun autre être humain, ni aucun vêtement ou objet à proximité de l'enfant, Halbarad se demanda comment cet enfant s'était retrouvé seul si loin de toutes les villes. Halbarad continua à se rapprocher du garçon par des pas brefs et réguliers. Il pouvait voir de plus près l'enfant, les blessures et les cicatrices qui jonchaient le corps du petit. Il pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux du garçon mais continuait d'avancer.

"Salut, mon petit", dit doucement Halbarad, "je ne te ferai pas de mal."

Quand Halbarad n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres devant le garçon, il s'agenouilla, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le jeune garçon. Il leva une main vers l'enfant comme une invitation. Le garçon resta là pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux fixés sur Halbarad en jugement. Ses lèvres devenaient bleu clair, et Halbarad pouvait voir les petites secousses qui traversaient le corps du garçon. Il sourit au garçon, tournant sa main tendue légèrement plus loin vers le garçon. Quel soulagement quand le garçon fit un pas vers lui. L'enfant regarda la main, puis regarda un peu plus avant de prendre doucement la main dans la sienne.

"C'est vrai, viens avec moi", dit Halbarad.

Son autre main se dirigea lentement vers le garçon. Il pouvait voir le garçon se tendre mais le garçon autorisa Halbarad à le soulever contre sa hanche. Le garçon devait être âgé de quatre ou cinq ans, et Halbarad avait tiré sur sa poitrine pour lui permettre de voir de telles blessures. Il a continué à parler doucement au garçon pour le calmer, et lentement, le garçon a appuyé son corps contre celui de Halbarad, apparemment pour absorber toute la chaleur dégagée par le corps de Halbarad. Quand Halbarad a traversé la verdure qui bordait son campement, il s'est arrêté et a attendu au bord. Il craignait que la présence des deux autres hommes effraie le garçon. Luin a regardé Halbarad avec un sourire, qui s'est transformé en un choc alors qu'il remarquait le garçon dans ses bras.

"Halbarad?" il a demandé, sa question couchée sur le vent.

L'incrédulité brillait sur le visage de Luin et Luin se leva et fit son chemin vers lui. Halbarad sentit le garçon s'enterrer plus loin dans sa cape, cachant son visage.

"Je l'ai trouvé près de la rivière, aucun objet avec lui", a répondu Halbarad.  
"Comment cela se peut-il ? Un enfant seul, ici ? Et si jeune ?" Luin se rapprocha de Halbarad, grimaçant en prenant note de la blessures. Luin secoua l'épaule de Kilaren pour le réveiller, sachant

qu'il faisait les meilleurs médicaments. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Kilaren pour avoir préparer des médicaments. Halbarad a tenu l'enfant près du feu pour se tenir au chaud tandis que les doigts de Kilaren ont commencé à mettre la pâte sur le plaies et les envelopper. Il était surpris que le les blessures étaient suffisamment fraîches pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection commencé encore, même si les blessures semblaient avoir été coupé par une lame. Il n'y avait pas d'armes ou d'ennemis dans la zone boisée qui aurait pu causer de tels dommages. Halbarad et ses hommes ont passé quelques minutes à essayer d'obtenir que le garçon leur parle. Finalement, ils ont abandonné et ont parlé à eux-mêmes sur les causes possibles des blessures.

Halbarad s'assura de garder sa cape autour du garçon là où Kilaren ne travaillait pas actuellement. Le garçon s'était échauffé, mais même si les blessures ont dû faire mal, il n'a pas fait de bruit. Ses yeux étaient la seule indication qu'il ressentait la douleur alors que Kilaren travaillait sur les coupures ouvertes.

"De tels yeux..."dit Luin, qui tapait dans son sac pour une de ses chemises.

"Je ne peux pas dire son héritage", répondit Halbarad. "Il ne ressemble ni à Dunedain, ni aux hommes de Moria."

"Peut-être qu'il est de plus loin?" demanda Luin, "peut-être du Mont Gundabad? "

"Peut-être", répondit Halbarad.

Les hommes se sont tus en regardant Kilaren finir de bander ce qu'il pouvait.

"Les plaies semblaient propres", rapporte Kilaren. "Ils devraient guérir gentiment, mais pas rapidement. Nous devrions garder un œil pour nous assurer que l'infection ne se propage pas, mais je pense qu'elle devrait guérir bien."

Kilaren a pris la chemise offerte par Luin et l'a glissa au dessus de la tête du garçon, ignorant la façon dont le garçon a fui loin des siens. La chemise est tombée bien au-delà des pieds du garçon. Les hommes se regardaient les uns les autres en question.

"Une nuit, alors?"demanda Halbarad. Les deux hommes lui ont répondu en hochant la tête avant de prendre leurs armes préparant à la patrouille.

Halbarad se pencha en arrière avec le garçon, sentant la somnolence envahir le garçon à cause de tous les médicaments. Les deux autres hommes ont effectué des patrouilles légères dans le secteur pour voir s'il y avait des preuves d'autres personnes ou des biens du garçon, mais n'ont rien trouvé. Revenant sans aucune information à partager, les trois hommes attendirent une nuit de plus avant de se diriger vers Tirythem, une ville située juste au sud du gué de Bruinen.

Tous les hommes s'interrogèrent sur le garçon qui l'accompagnait à présent, dans l'espoir de le réconforter sous la forme d'une famille. Alors qu'ils rêvaient de trouver la famille idéale qui adopterait le garçon à Tirythem, ils ne découvriraient que si le temps le permettait, à quel point cette décision serait fausse.


	4. Chapter 3

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était entouré par les trois hommes qui étaient manifestement des guerriers. Il fut confus pendant un moment, essayant de se rappeler où il était avant de se souvenir de la veille. Ses blessures se sentaient beaucoup mieux, mais il savait qu'il restait encore beaucoup à guérir. Ses côtes étaient encore douloureuses mais le médecin n'a pas remarqué qu'il vérifiait les blessures. Harry était reconnaissant d'avoir remarqué l'ecchymose sur sa poitrine où il appliquait du baume sur elle, et les nombreuses coupures. Et il avait besoin de soins pour les brûlures.

Harry remarqua qu'il était toujours dans les bras du premier homme. Il était très à l'aise là-bas et l'une des choses qu'il avait réalisée la veille était combien ses instincts se sentaient désynchronisés, comme s'il était vraiment le bébé auquel son corps ressemblait maintenant. Son esprit âgé de dix-sept ans se battait avec son nouvel esprit d'enfant, travaillant tous les deux ensemble, mais il ressentait une perte de contrôle émotionnel. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en criant après avoir guéri la veille.

Il pouvait sentir qu'il avait besoin des soins d'un adulte pour veiller sur lui, le surveiller et le réconforter physiquement. La façon dont l'homme le tenait l'a tellement soulagé que son esprit âgé de dix-huit ans, son esprit logique, a cédé et s'est laissé devenir l'enfant faible et pauvre de quatre ans qu'il était devenu. Quand Harbarad lui proposa de le tenir la veille, Harry ne pouvait que sauter dans ses bras et se cacher du monde. Harry remarqua des yeux qui l'observaient. C'est l'homme qui l'a guéri. L'homme parla à Harry avec un sourire mais Harry a juste cligné des yeux à l'homme ne comprenant pas les mots qu'il a dit. Il avait espéré qu'au moins la langue parlée par les gens de ce monde serait la même que la sienne, mais la seule langue qu'il ait entendue parler jusqu'à présent par les hommes était très étrangère à sa propre langue ou même le latin. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître un seul mot. Il espérait qu'avec son corps d'enfant, il pourrait aussi apprendre de nouvelles langues aussi vite que les enfants. Le médecin lui parla un peu plus avant de s'en aller et de réveiller les deux autres hommes.

L'homme jeta un regard perplexe à Harry, puis se contenta de lui caresser la tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les hommes aient emballé le camp dans des sacs suspendus aux chevaux et à leur dos. Harry disposa de quelques instants pour se soulager, ce qui était très gênant car il ne s'était jamais souvenu d'avoir déjà été surveillé par quelqu'un auparavant, mais les hommes semblaient réticents à le laisser seul pendant un certain temps. Lorsque le premier homme a amené Harry sur le cheval avec lui, le médecin est venu et a commencé à couper la chemise surdimensionnée qu'il portait afin qu'elle soit au moins suffisamment courte pour que cela ne fasse pas trébucher Harry lorsqu'il marchait. Harry fit un geste agrippant le matériau coupé avec ses mains. Le docteur lui parla encore mais encore une fois, Harry ne comprit pas. Harry lui adressa un autre sourire timide et désigna de nouveau le vêtement. Le tissu lui a été remis et Harry a enroulé le tissu dans un bandeau et l'a placé sur sa tête pour couvrir son front et ses oreilles, car même si ses cheveux étaient longs et hérissés de manière à couvrir ses oreilles, il savait qu'ils avaient des chance d'être vu.

Jusqu'à présent, les hommes n'avaient pas remarqué ses oreilles et ils ne semblaient pas se soucier beaucoup plus de sa cicatrice éclair que de toutes les autres cicatrices sur son corps. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que cela signifiait d'avoir des oreilles pointues, juste que ça le séparait de la normale dans ce monde. Harry finit par prendre plaisir à monter à cheval, bien que ce fût un peu gênant pour lui puisqu'il était assis sur les genoux du premier homme face à eux. C'était très réconfortant pour Harry cependant, et il était plongé dans la chaleur. Il se souvint de la veille, quand il sortait de l'eau de la rivière, à quel point il était gelé. Il voulait que sa magie se réchauffe mais il n'arrivait pas à faire réagir sa magie. Il était si reconnaissant pour la chaleur qu'ils partageaient avec lui.

Le voyage lui-même a fini par être très calme et les hommes étaient en alerte et observaient leur environnement tout au long de leur trajet. Harry finit par dormir par intermittence pendant que les hommes se frayaient un chemin invisible au milieu d'une forêt. Harry était mal à l'aise de renoncer à son emprise sur le premier homme alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour se reposer sur une route secondaire. Il leva les yeux vers le grand homme avec des yeux écarquillés alors que l'homme se moquait doucement de lui. L'homme parla encore une fois doucement à Harry avant de le déposer au milieu d'un petit champ où les hommes commençaient à décharger leur équipement pour la nuit.

Les hommes firent une rapide recherche dans les environs tandis qu'Harry était assis avec l'équipement et les chevaux. La nourriture que les hommes avaient partagée avec Harry était très bonne. Cela incluait des baies que Harry n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Il examina soigneusement les aliments avant de les manger afin de pouvoir identifier ceux qui se trouvaient dans les bois s'il avait besoin de s'en procurer lui-même. La nourriture ici, bien que bonne, comprenait de nombreux fruits qu'il ne pensait pas exister chez lui. De plus, Harry était un peu inquiet que les hommes puissent l'abandonner. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils le feraient, car ils avaient pris soin de lui jusqu'à présent, mais il savait qu'il était un fardeau pour eux. Il était encore assez inconnu avec eux, surtout depuis qu'il ne connaissait pas leur langue.

Ils se moquaient de lui alors qu'il faisait des dégâts sur sa chemise quand il mangeait la nourriture. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. la nourriture était si bonne et il mourait de faim. Cette nuit encore, il s'endormit avec le premier homme, se sentant en sécurité. Une partie de lui se demandait si c'était ce que cela aurait été de s'être endormi avec Sirius ou son père. La journée du lendemain était à peu près la même chose, mais il a remarqué que les hommes lui avaient donné de nombreuses collations tout au long de la journée. Ils avaient apparemment repris son appétit et veillaient à ce qu'il soit bien soigné. Cela aidait un peu Harry, même si cela le gênait toujours, le faisant rougir. Au cours des quelques jours, Harry se rapprochait d'eux et pouvait sentir sa confiance en eux grandir, mais il ne savait toujours pas où ils allaient ni ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Il a commencé à apprendre quelques mots comme nourriture et eau, mais il était très limité. Il était très heureux d'apprendre au moins leurs noms, même s'il ne les utilisait jamais. Le cinquième jour, il faisait encore très calme dans les bois. Il a remarqué que la nuit tombait et que les hommes ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés pour la nuit. Quand Harry jeta un regard inquisiteur à l'homme qui le tenait, Harbarad lui sourit et prononça des mots que Harry ne comprit pas alors qu'il désignait au loin des lumières dans le ciel qu'Harry avait devinées venant d''une ville.

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry put voir les étoiles s'étouffer dans le ciel à cause des lumières de la ville dans laquelle elles entraient. Les hommes ont commencé à bavarder tranquillement avec eux-mêmes en errant dans la ville. Harry observa les habitants de la ville, notant que même s'ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à la même race que les hommes avec lesquels il voyageait, aucun ne lui ressemblait. Harry les vit échanger de l'argent avec ce qui semblait être l'hôte d'un établissement. Ils ont été conduits dans une immense pièce avec deux lits. Harry passa une nouvelle fois la nuit à partager un lit avec le premier homme pendant que les deux autres prenaient des quarts de nuit. Le lit était magnifique pour Harry, presque aussi doux que les lits de Poudlard. C'était le sommeil le plus confortable que Harry ait eu depuis son arrivée dans le nouveau pays. Peut-être le meilleur sommeil depuis des années, compte tenu du camping qu'il a fait avec Hermione et Ron, et de l'état de stress constant qui le submergeait d'un sommeil réparateur. Il rêvait d'appartenir enfin à une famille et se demandait si son nouveau corps était une bénédiction qui le mènerait à des gens qui l'aimeraient en tant que famille.


End file.
